


Sleep

by AwesomeAlex



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, Light hearted Johnlock, M/M, Oneshot, Sleep, i don't know how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeAlex/pseuds/AwesomeAlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Sherlock went solo on a case, spending four days away from John. This is just him returning. </p>
<p>(I can't write summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I’m back, I sort of went on a Supernatural marathon and had no time to even think about writing. Here have this as an apology.

It was a rarity to see the detective sleeping but he’d gone solo on a case and had missed four days of sleep. Normally he would of at least got a few hours a night but the case needed his full attention so he couldn’t waste time, on the fourth day though he returned to the flat looking like death warmed up. John had ordered him to get some rest which was why the doctor was now sat in his armchair watching Sherlock who was asleep on the couch, the man had refused to go to his bedroom, saying he would be just as comfortable on the couch which John didn’t really understand but at the same time he did not care as long as Sherlock actually got some sleep. 

John didn’t mean to watch Sherlock, he was going to get on with the laundry and then update his blog but he never got the chance to see Sherlock look so calm and almost peaceful. It was nice, the younger man never stopped, he was always working some case or doing experiment after experiment; even when he was just lying on the couch in silence he was still working in his mind, the man just never stopped thinking. So moments like this were something John decided he liked very much, plus he knew how drained the genius was even though he wouldn’t admit and he was glad that Sherlock was actually getting some sleep. He had been our for the past few hours now and John was thinking about waking the detective up to eat or at least drink something because he was sure sleep was not the only think Sherlock hadn’t been doing. 

“Stop watching me.” Sherlock mumbled, rolling onto his side so his back was now to the doctor. 

John chuckled softly. “How long have you been awake?”

“10 minutes, how long was I out for?” He asked. 

“About 3 hours, maybe a little longer. I wasn’t really counting.” John answered, folding up the paper that was previously laid out on his lap. “Feel better?” He asked. 

Sherlock made a noise that sort of resembled a “Yes.” 

“Good, I will order some dinner and you can go shower. Maybe after dinner you could actually go to your bedroom and get some proper rest.”

Sherlock sighed and moved back to lie on his back, turning his head to look at John. “I am fine, John. Please stop worrying.”

“You’re my husband; it’s my job to worry.” John smiled, playing with the silver ring on his finger. “Next time you don’t go alone.”

“Oh come on, I was hardly in any danger. I was hunting down a child John, he wouldn’t have been able to kill me even if he tried which he didn’t, I should add.” Sherlock mumbled in response. 

“Still, I don’t think you should go on cases alone. If not me you should at least take Lestrade.” 

“Fine, fine.” Sherlock sighed. 

“I’ll order pizza, go shower. You stink.” John smiled standing and disappearing into the kitchen. 

Sherlock sighed and sat up, lifting his arm a little a sniffing before turning his nose up. He got up and walked off to the bathroom to wash away the previous 4 days. 

20 minutes later, Sherlock was clean and dressed in nothing but his blue dressing gown. John was sat at the desk, scrolling through his blog when Sherlock entered the room. He watched as the detective moved to the couch and fell onto it, he shook his head slowly. “Pizza should be here in half an hour.” He said, looking back at his laptop screen. 

“John.” Sherlock said after a while, the doctor shut his laptop and looked at the detective. 

“What?” He asked.

“Come here.” The taller man said, turning on his side and squishing up against the back of the couch to make room for John. “Lay with me.” 

John chuckled and shook his head; he got up and made his way over to Sherlock. Laying down with his back to Sherlock, he tried his best to get comfortable in the small space Sherlock had made for him. “You miss me?” He asked once he was sure he wouldn’t fall onto the floor. 

Sherlock let out a breath and flung his arm round the doctor, pulling him back so John was now leaning on Sherlock’s chest. “More than I thought I would.” He murmured. 

John smiled, closing his eyes. “I missed you too, idiot.” 

They laid like that for a good ten minutes in total silence. It was nice; it wasn’t often that Sherlock was up for spooning. 

After a while though John just had to ask, he raised his eye brows and opened his mouth. “Sherlock are you wearing any pants?” 

Sherlock didn’t answer; he just let out a laugh and pulled John closer, pressing a kiss to the back of John’s head. 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> *Hides* I literally get so scared posting fanfictions, but yeah here you go. Just a one shot that I wrote a few nights ago, I hope it isn't too bad. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
